Gale Winds
by Geraint11
Summary: Naruto has a surprise after he brings home Sasuke and wind up doing something he never thought in his wildest dreams. Naruto P.O.V. its bad at first but gets better. please give comments on what you think.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pain

Despair

Betrayal

All these things can make a person go crazy. So crazy that they will be come either suicidal or a blood thirsty monster.

I feel all this and then some. Just why things can't ever be simple for me and maybe nothing going wrong but of course being me I should be all used to this by now

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am about to die in 2 hours

Why you might ask it's all because I was unlucky enough to have a demon stuck inside my stomach shortly after I was born. All my life I was treated like I was a mass murderer by nearly everyone where I live.

So when I was small I made myself a goal. To be respected and loved by my home village of Konoha and the only way to do that is become a Shinobi and eventually the Hokage but I was only tolerated by the village people but grew to dislike when I stated to prank them.

The final straw was when I was tasked to bring home a traitor to the village and I actually succeeded too but when I got back I was immediately sent to prison to await my trail and probably my execution. Fucking nutters honestly.

Would you actually believe me that being here in prison is actually a lot better than where I live. I mean here you get a comfy bed and three meals a day while at home my bed is hard and I can barely have two meals a day and that is usually ramen. I mean don't get me wrong ramen is the best but to have it all the time even I would get sick of it after a while. The food here is great except this one time I have this really weird fruit that tasted horrible but compared to the food at home its bearable.

The time I spent here has been the worst of all. I mean the cell is tiny and with me being my hyperactive self it was hell at first but thankfully I managed to calm down after a while then it got boring. There is absolutely nothing to do. At first I tried to meditate but got bored quickly. I tried shadow fighting but that lost its luster with the cell being small so with no real alternative I thought, mostly about what my life was like and why the hell is no one coming to get me out of here

One of things I thought about was that I was never good at being a shinobi. All I ever do is attack head on with only the few jutsus that I know. In fact all I ever did was spam **Kage bunshin** around to overwhelm anyone I faced. Well at least I'm better than Sakura who always stood back or get caught by the enemies.

That reminds me I wonder what Sakura is doing now. Probably caring to Sasuke, the fucking fan girl. I can remember having a crush on her but now after being ion this cell made me think over my life and now I could care less about her. I mean she knows about my feelings for her but she takes them as an insult and hits me hard on the head. Man was I stupid to think that I could ever think she could be my girlfriend but all she is every concerned is about Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand is a total tool. I mean I can sympathise with him losing his family to his murdering brother but to go on a single minded quest for power and to go to Orochimaru of all people. Why could he not get strong here in the village with all the shinobi here that could help him gain the power that he wants while having the help of even stronger people but no he has to go and leave the village and get me to go and get him back too. It's all thanks to him that I'm here in prison now. Thanks a lot Sasuke you prick

Of course can't forget about my Sensei Kakashi. All he ever taught me to do was how to tree walk and that's it. Oh yeah and teamwork exercises while Sasuke was practically his apprentice with all the things that he knows that to that Cyclops. He just left me and Sakura to the wolves. And guess what I still ended up kicking Sasuke's arse and bring him home.

Wow just wow, my life fucking sucks. I would laugh right now if I did not hear footsteps coming towards my cell and the door opening.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are to head to the Hokage's council room to have your trail" a man dressed in the ANBU clothing and a monkey mask said to me with a monotone voice

"What by my self, with no guards to take me" I ask with a mocking smile on my face

The ANBU did not give me an answer but instead tied my hands together so I could do not jutsus and used **Shunshin. **

I now find my self in the Hokage's building just outside of the council room. The ANBU knocked on the door then opened it. What was inside that room I will never forget in my life. The Yondiame was there. He actually looked like an older version of me but without the whisker marks on the cheeks. Beside him there was a young looking woman with long blood red hair and a child a bit younger than me who looked like a younger version of the red head. They were looking at me with a look of pure loathing and malice as if willing me to burn.

The room temperature dropped down as soon as I went in and just like the Yondiame everyone was looking at me either with hate or disgust. There was a very uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Umm I think I might have the wrong room" I say as if too break the silence and maybe get a few laughs but all I got was a backhand from someone I never thought would hit me. Jiraiya

"Shut up you demon" hissed the long white haired man with a lot of venom in his voice

Ok did not expect that nut why would he call me that, he knows I am not the Kyubi

"Uzumaki Naruto or maybe Kyubi. The reason why you are where is because we are planning your execution" the Yondaime said in a low voice looking like he is holding himself back from trying to kill me

Now that was something I did not expect at all. Him thinking that I am the Kyubi wasn't it him that sealed the basterd in side of me in the first place.

"Why. Why did you take my son's body and kill him. WHY!" the older red head shouted out

Ok I thought I would not be more surprised but after hearing that my mind nearly shutdown and I fell on the floor but still looking at the red head who claims to be my mother. Wait if that was true then the girl next to her would be my sister but where were they all my life and now why are they saying all this. With all this in my head I could only make some half baked question come out of my life

"Wait I have a sister and my mother is alive" I whispered hoping that no one heard that but it was not to be

"We area not related to you Kyubi" the now identified sister of mine yelled out with spit coming out of her mouth

Before I had anytime to think someone grabbed my jacket and took the necklace Tsunade gave to me when I won the bet

"I'll have that back. I wanted to give that to Naruto not you Kyubi" Tsunade said in a very controlled voice on giving away any anger or sympathy. She then threw me right in to a wall on the other side of the room

After hearing all this I want to cry out saying that I am not the Kyubi and they are all mistaken but instead I got up dusted myself of and actually said same thing smart for a change

"Ok so you all think I am the Kyubi," I look around and the stares are all the answer is all I need "do you actually have any proof that I am the Kyubi and not myself." I ask with a straight face and a very calm voice

Everyone in the room was floored by that question as I could see every one have second thoughts about it as the most harm I have done in the village is maybe one of my pranks.

"The seal it was broken the day after you were sealed" the Yondaime shouted out in anger

At this I laugh. He is supposed to be a seals master but to make a stupid mistake like that was just so funny. I wonder who taught him about seals because who ever they were is a fucking idiot

"here I'll show you" I say while still laughing. I then pull up my top jacket and my t-shirt showing everyone the state of my torso. I am still healing from having multiple **Chidori** shoved in my belly. I try to channel chakra through my body but nothing happens so I try again but again nothing happens

"There is your proof. This is not my son but the FUCKING Kyubi!" the Yondaime raged like there was no tomorrow

Ok so now I know I have both a mother and sister but now a father and I am only meeting them now and they want to have me executed. God why do you hate me so, honestly have I done something to wrong you somehow in my short life.

"take this thing away and get ready for the execution" a voice calls out but to me I have no idea who it was as I was taken away and dragged through the buiding and in to the village.

Going through the village I can see various stares at me but most were just the usual hate filled one. Well I guess the village will never change. What a bunch of lovely people always judging people before they get to know them.

After a few minutes I now stand in front of my new enemy. A high platform to show my death to the village people. Sounds fun.

"Please get on the platform and wait for the Hokage" a female ANBU said politely to me in their usual monotone voice

I did as I was told as this is the first time someone said something nice to me since I came back and I game her a weak smile which surprisingly she gave back a small nod.

I step up towards the platform, go to the centre and look around me. I think the whole village came to see me. I'm so touched

"Get ready to die demon scum!" A random villager shouted

See lovely people.

"Konoha, it is today that the blight of the Kyubi shall end as I have returned and shall kill the beast" cookie to anyone that can guess who said that. Great I'm talking to myself again, oh well nothing new

I turn around to see the Yondaime behind me along with his posse the Godaime Tsunade, The toad sage Jiraiya and of course those two red heads who claim to be my family which sounds stupid because I don't have red hear at all. Hold I don't even know their name aw well guess ill never find out.

"Now do you have any last words?" asked the Yondaime with relish in his voice as he charged a high powered **Rasengan **in one hand

"yeah, just a few do you mind I shout it out" I replied. The Yondaime gave a small nod

Ok so now what am I going to say to the villagers. Hmm ah I know

"GUESS WHAT KONOHA, THE YONDIAMIE IS HAS NO BALLS!" I shout out to the people with a huge smile on my face but if anyone would take a closer look they would find the smile to be fake. Why, the reason why is because I am fucking terrified right now and I have been since well I don't want to admit to but it might be since I found out I would die

The Yondaime's face grew red with anger and went to smash my face with his **Rasengan **and before it hit me I had one thought going through my mind before I close my eyes

I do **not** want to die

I open my eyes to find an arm going through my body and it actually does not hurt and that I am still alive. I am not the only one surprised as every single villager that came to see me die have their eyes nearly falling out their sockets.

The weirdest thing which happens next is when two ANBUs suddenly appear out of thin air and try to kill me with their short looking katanas but again it goes straight through me.

Ok now this is just plain weird I should have been killed twice now but I'm not dead or in pain. Fuck my life is weird

I then had a stupid idea. Why not try to move my body. So I did just that and somehow my body escaped from the weapons of mass destruction, two small katana and an arm.

After getting away from them I can see my body reforming back to what it was before the two attacks on my person

"Ok now that was something I did not expect at all so ill be off now. Bye." I say with a very happy voice which is true as I just escaped death twice and calling on that weird power again my body disappears into the wind and away from the lovely village of Konoha.

Just before I escaped the Yondiame shouted out in a blind rage "I will find you and when I do I will FUCKING kill you Kyubi!"

(time skip – a few hours later)

After riding the winds for god knows how long I find myself reforming right in the middle of a warzone

Well fuck you god, fuck you!

**a/n This is the first chapter of my first fic. Ido not own Naruto or One Piece but what the hell I can write this can't I **

**now the inner monologue of Naruto will be filled with dry humour and sarcastic comments but still act like normal Naruto on the outside **

**if there is any thing that you can give me tips on to help me get better then please say but if any cooment are just plain insulting well you know where the back button is**


	2. War, Power and Imprisonment again

**I got some reviews which I really did not expect. Some good, some bad. **

**I am not bashing Naruto parents. There is a reason why they come back now and despise him but the reason why will not be known until later on.**

**If do sound insulting to anyone. Well I don't mean it and the spelling mistakes I did before I only realised after I published it. And also this is a work in progress as I am not that confident in my writing yet.**

**Yes I know that the prologue was a bit clique but I wanted to have my own spin to it.**

Chapter 1

War, power and imprisonment again

I thought my situation was bad back at Konoha but looking around now I have to say that this is unimaginatively worse. Dead bodies lying everywhere. People dying left, right and centre.

It was horrifying to see but I can't look away and thankfully after a few minutes of staring something gets my attention.

This guy on the scaffolding at the top of the plaza started to grow and I don't mean a few inches but try a few metres and now he look huge.

"WAIT! DO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY," The huge guy shouted with power leaking of his new form "HE WILL BE EXECUTED BU MY HANDS!"

As soon as he finishes he punches down hard but was stopped by what looks like a giant balloon and then a gigantic explosion envelopes the whole scaffolding and when it dies down the giant is on his arse and there looks like there is a guy of fire.

Ok where the hell am I now. First there was a guy growing to look like a giant and now another one who is on fire. Before I got in to rant, I could see a guy charging at me wearing a huge white jacket and a huge looking sword with murder in his eyes.

"Die, pirate scum" he growled out and unsheathed his weapon and tried to cut me

With out even thinking I dodge and tried to do my own attack

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu**" I call out but nothing happens and the guy kicks me right in the chest knocking the wind out of me

What the fuck why can't I do any fucking jutsus. I mean come on can my life get any worse.

I should not have said that as I jinxed myself. The mad guy with the sword then transformed to this weird hybrid of a human and a fucking tiger.

"Wal ah ha ha ha, I ate the Neko Neko no mi: model tiger and I am going to rip you to shreds pirate scum" the weird hybrid thingy growled out actually sounding like a tiger.

Ok now I am shitting my self. Where the fuck am I now and what the fuck is he on about eating a fruit that can turn you in to that.

"Umm I am not actually a pir" I try to say be fore he interrupts me by slashing down with his sword again and it cuts through my jacket and in onto my chest.

Now I have been stabbed in the chest more times that I can remember but this takes the cake. The pain in my chest is phenomenal. How the hell can a guy be that strong even if he looks like something from my nightmares.

"Now pirate scum, prepare to die like the pathetic little thing you are" I can he him say throughout the pain

Ok now I am pissed off. Why can't I be left alone? Why can't things go right for once? And why the fuck **am I always too weak to do something about it.**

Now I can feel the Kyubi chakra through out my body and it whispering in my head to kill, cause as much destruction as I can and for once in my life instead of fighting it, I embrace the power in my body. Then everything went red.

(Mindscape)

I open my eyes and find myself in a sewer. But this is not any normal sewer but the one that holds a giant nine-tailed fox. Oh yeah and my feet are wet just bloody fantastic

I look around and I can see 2 corridors on both my left and my right. The one on my left is reeking of power. Power just like the Kyubi it self while the other one just looks empty and quite dark.

Ok left is where the fur ball is and I have no idea where the right one goes. I guess I can see but not right now and have to have a little talk with a nine-tailed someone too.

So I take the left corridor and I can fell the power coming in front of me and let me tell you if I was not used to it by now I think it would have suffocated me a while back.

Ok ok Naruto take a deep breath. Do not show any weakness towards the fox. Keep in control and hopefully you can get out in one piece.

With every step I take the more unsure of my self and less confident I feel but I soldier on and trying to get my self psyched up and unsurprisingly it is not working. A few minutes later I now I find my self in the room where the Kyubi is kept

"**Ah my container finally comes and sees me. I feel so special"** A deep and evil sounding voice booms out from inside the cage

Ok this was a bad idea. Why in the 9 hells did I come here for? Instead of showing fear, I give the cage a hateful glare and shout out my answer

"The reason why I am here Kyubi is because why the hell can't I mould chakra ever since I used your power against Sasuke"

"**You stupid human. Do I have to tell you why or can you figure out yourself****"** the Kyubi growls out.

"What the hell are you on about you stupid fox" I yell out confused at the answer but as soon the final words come out I realise my answer

I am so stupid. So fucking stupid. Of course. As soon as was locked up they put some seals on me but which one. Chakra sealing, no that not it. Chakra something. Umm ah chakra suppressing seals. But don't they seal away my chakra and how do you get them off. Damn I really wish I listed to Iruka-sensei back in the academy now

I heard laughter coming from the cage as soon as I figured it out and all of a sudden the Kyubi shows it's self and I nearly faint from fright as I look at the huge beast

"**so my container is not stupid after all then so tell me again why are you really here is it because everyone in that pathetic village thinks that I am you perhaps****" **it says with a evil mocking grin on its face

Ok fuck this thing is smart. How the hell did it figure it out so quickly?

"How do you know about it" I ask generally curious with a hint of fear in my voice

The grin on its face grew as it said **"****Ha I know every thing about your pathetic life little boy, from when you were in the orphanage getting scraps till you escaped from the village recently****" **

Now that comment got to me and it showed on my face. If that was true then I am seriously pissed of so I did what nobody would think I would do in a million years. I go right up to the cage, look the Kyubi right in the eye and tell it this

"So who cares if you know? Who cares if anyone knows? I don't give a damn what you think or anybody else. I am sick and tired of people who think they know better than me like back in Konoha and you the fucking Kyubi you are sealed in me and don't forget I can kill you any time I want by killing myself. So you better be FUCKING nice to me now or there will be a massive problem between us got it!"

The Kyubi looked at me with surprise at what I just said and it is not the only one.

Fuck did I just say that to the big gigantic fox right in front of me am I stupid or what

"**Well kid I have to say you got some ball to talk to me like that but do you really think I care about a measly little human like you. Ha not likely so go on and fuck off out of here" **

With that said I did as I was told. I do not want to be in here with this thing right now but I got one little problem. Where the hell is the exit to get out from here?

Wait I am in my mind so I should just think that I want to get out of here. Well I hope this works

(Back in the real world)

The first thing I see is red. It's like someone covered my eyes with a red cloth but thankfully after a few seconds the red seems to fade away and I see something truly horrifying.

That guy with the white jacket and the huge sword is dead but it is the body that scares the hell out of me. There are huge gashes throughout his body which looks like someone used thousands of little blades to cut through the skin and there is blood everywhere on his body, on mine and lots and lots on the ground as well.

I feel like I am going to be sick just looking at it so I turn away and see something out of my nightmares. There are more bodies on the ground just like the guy who attacked me and what was worse it was all around me. I immediately try to vomit from seeing this but nothing comes out.

What the hell happened here is the main question going on my head. Who did this and how was another.

I don't want to sound like a coward but I quickly ran away from the bodies but something catches my attention. It was a survivor. I rushed towards him to try and see what happened here but the closer I get the more the survivor panics I immediately stopped when I heard him yell while pointing at me

"AHHHH MONSTER, DEMON GET IT AWAY FROM ME"

It was me who done this. Fuck. How the hell did I do this I can't do any jutsu because of the seal I got lovingly from Konoha. Wait a second the fox did this. The basterd took control of me when I was in my mind.

"**Actually no. it was all you kid. I had nothing to do with this unfortunately****"** I head the Kyubi in my mind while sounding impressed at what I done

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear the comment from my prisoner

"**Yep I can now talk to all I want now after your little tantrum before****"**

Tantrum. Oh fuck, it must mean when I lost control before I went in to my mind. Fuck me sideways my life has got to be fucking shit if things keep on happening to me like this. And again something gets my attention

"LUFFY!" I hear a shout coming out from the distance as a guy made out of magma charges towards someone but before he get struck some on takes the hit for him only for him the hand to go straight through his torso

"HE GOT ACE!" Nearly everyone shouts out in unison

"EVERYONE STOP AKAINU" They all shouted in unison again like a weird choir

Thousands of bombs then struck the now identified Akainu and made a massive explosion again then after it died down then magma guy was still there but with a massive hole on the right hand side of his chest and a missing arm but he is still alive and kicking.

He starts to walk to his victim while regenerating from the damage and acts like it was nothing more than a bug bite and again a fight breaks out between him and some king of fire bird and another guy with a huge sword.

Unfortunately for me I don't get to see anymore as my body begins to shut down and I lose consciousness

(Time-skip 24 hours later)

I slowly start to wake up and I can feel that my body has gone through 10 training sessions with bushy brows and his sensei in a row.

I open my eyes and slowly my eyes begin to focus and I can see a ceiling a dark steel ceiling. I sit up and can see that I am in a cell again.

Well at least its better than the one in Konoha.

I try to move my arms but the have been locked up in some stone wrist cuffs and it's damn heavy.

The door opens and a guy with a white jacket come in. he stares at me for a while then he speaks up in a hard commanding tone

"Why were you at Marineford boy?

"Marineford. Where the hell is that?" I answer back completely clueless at the question

The man looked at me as if I am a total idiot. Not believing any of the words I say but goes with it anyway

"The place where we found you lying on the floor surrounded by corpses" the man replied to my question with a suffering sigh

Ohh so that was the place where I was then and shit, I forgot about all those dead bodies. I start to vomit again but the man stops me

"Ok kid, I am going ask some questions and I want some answers from you so just nod if yes and shake your head if no. simple enough" he says in a surprisingly sooth voice

I give a small nod still trying not to be sick

"Ok first question. Are you a pirate?"

I shake my head.

He seems surprised to hear that but carries on

"Do you know how you got in the plaza of Marineford?"

I shake my head again

"Do you remember anything before you came to the plaza?"

Now this is an opportunity to leave my old life behind and maybe start a new one so I shake my head once more to say I don't

"Alright last question now. Do you remember your name?"

I nod but only giving him my first name and not my last

"Ok Naruto, I am going to let you out and then get you something to eat and discuss what you are going to do in the future."

After the man says that he leaves me in my cell and locks the door.

I can only wonder what the hell I am going to do now. Maybe travel around or become a bounty hunter but that will have to wait as I got to get through being in a lovely stay at her in the cell.

Oh happy days.

**A/N we find out why Naruto can't do jutsus and can't channel his chakra at all.**

**I was planning to do something different with the Kyubi but I might do it or maybe not I don't know yet.**

**Naruto will go back to the elemental nations soon but not after a couple of chapter.**

**If there is anything wrong with this chapter please tell me as I want to improve in my writing skill **

**Thank you**

**Geraint11**


	3. Release, training and an island full of

**I surprised no one said anything about how the guy in the white jacket died or how Naruto got to Marineford. **

**I am thinking of having Naruto being a marine or maybe a going to train with Luffy but don't know yet.**

**I will try to be more descriptive about people and things in this chapter too**

Chapter 2

Release, training and an island full of snakes and women

You know I am beginning to hate being locked up in a cell. I mean twice in maybe a day or so. Man that sucks.

Oh well at least I am not going to be killed this time.

Hold on. If they knew I had the chakra surpassing seal on then why did they not take it off. I mean that would prove my innocence wouldn't it.

Why the hell would the Yondaime proclaim me as the Kyubi? He was the one that sealed it in me in the first place. Why the hell did everyone believe him anyway? He supposed to have died after the sealing. There was even a funeral for fucks sake. I can see that I look like him but come on really how I can be his son. If it was true then I would not have had a shit life.

A knock on the door stopped me from going more into the subject.

A man come in looks around the cell and finally stops when he looks to me. He had short white hair, another white jacket like the guy before him but he was wearing nothing underneath it, blue trousers and black boots but the weirdest thing I saw was that he had two maybe three cigars in his mouth. He looked to be in his late twenties

"Oi kid, get ready to come out in 2 minutes cause I won't be waiting for ya" The older man says.

Wait. I'm getting out. Just like that. Didn't expect that. I get up and walk towards the door and look back in to my cell. I have a better look at what my cell is like and I am glad to be out of there. There was no bed just a toilet for me to use and that is it.

"The names Naruto" I say in my most respectful voice towards the man as I do NOT want to go back in there

The man seems surprised at that and so introduces himself to me too

"Smoker" is all he says back to me

Now out of my cell I can see I am in a dungeon. The dungeon it self is dark and cold and has a very depressing aura about it. There are not a lot of cell doors around here up to about twenty I think but can't give a precise answer. It is not long till I get out of the dungeon and like the sun missed me quite a lot it shines on me like there is no tomorrow.

Thankfully there is a nice breeze so it is not unbearably hot. The breeze feels quite good and gives me a sense of freedom. Ok new plan do not EVER get caught and locked up in a cell again. This feels much better than being stuck in a small place with chains all over me.

I look around and see that I am still in Marineford but compared to how I say it before I blacked out. It now looks like a huge earthquake messed it up even further than what it was. There is even a huge gap in the middle of the plaza that looks quite deep. The palace it self needs to be rebuilt. I can honestly say that if I was not here for that war, I would say a biju like the Kyubi did this.

"Ok Naruto. You are going to stay here in the plaza until we figure out what to do with. You can sleep any where you like just as long as you stay here on the island." smoker said to me in a very disinterested voice

Oh yeah thanks. Now I can be a good little boy and sit tight. On second nah that would be to boring.

"Thanks Smoker" I call out and getting away from the guy too curious to explore the damage and the island itself.

(Time skip 2 weeks later)

Man I am so bored. I have mostly everything I could think of. Getting information about the guys with the white jacket or Marines as they are called, Found out about something called devil fruits and what they do. So I can guess that tiger hybrid thingy ate one as well.

Some other information I got as well. Such as the battle I was in being called the whitebeard war. Where the whitebeard pirates came to save on of their own but failed as the person who they were saving called ace took a death blow for his little brother Luffy against that magma guy Akainu and to top it all off Whitebeard himself who was heavily wounded made sure that all his crew escaped before he died standing up.

Rumour has it around the marine base is that all the islands under whitebeards control are now being pillaged by other pirates and bandits.

While here in the base it has actually been quite quiet so I did what I do best.

Pranks.

I know that they have just been through a war but it looked like they needed a distraction from what happened. Unfortunately the marines did not have the same mind set as me and tried to catch me like all the shinobis back in Konoha and I have been using that as something to help me train as well. So really it is a mutual understanding. They chase and I run away. What is the best part of it all though, not once have I been caught yet? Which is awesome

My speed has increased by a hell of a lot as most of the marines are incredibly fast and at first I nearly been caught but as if for once in my life something went right I came across a library and this scroll which holds this technique called **Soru** which makes you go incredibly fast.

Now I was never a complete idiot but I have a lot of trouble understanding stuff if I just was told what to do as I can really only learn by doing or seeing the technique itself being done and with all the marines using **Soru **to try to catch me. Well let's just say I left them in the dust.

Another thing I have been working on is my stealth. I know I wear a orange tracksuit even now but I have all ways been able to sneak away or hide away from people easily back in Konoha but thinking about it now I could be that they were only ignoring me and getting on with their lives. Anyway back on topic my stealth has literally gone though the fucking roof. When I want to be I can be practically invisible

Which does help out a lot around here. As with all my pranks the marines are looking over there shoulders every ten minutes. God I love my pranks.

Getting food has been easy as a walk in a park. All I have to do is walk in to the kitchen and take what I need. Unfortunately they don't have ramen the basterds. I had to have healthy foods instead which surprisingly weren't that bad. Still prefer the food of the GODS that is ramen but beggars can't be chooser I guess.

The place I have been sleeping is more or less anywhere high and my favourite place is on the top of the building/palace. I don't know why but for a while now I have been feeling quite good when the wind blows in my face. I feed that I belong out here but I guess it was a side effect from being in a cell for too long.

My relationship with the Kyubi has improved as I am now longer pathetic in its eyes but worth something instead. It also never said why it raised it opinion of me but I think I was because I have gotten a bit stronger but I can't be sure as nearly all the time it is either sleeping or just watching what I am doing at the time and almost never talks to me at all preferring to keep quiet. Aw well I guess I better take it as it comes with the biju

Right now I am planning one of the best pranks that I can ever come up with. It involves a lot of rope, glue, feathers and a rubber duck. I got most of these things but I can't find any rubber ducks anywhere and I can't go along with the prank without it. Damn it all to hell.

I go off to have another look for the last piece of the plan when I hear someone ringing a bell 16 times but I think nothing of it as I am still looking.

After five minutes of searching I can see a new ship that just came in so with a smirk on my face I get a dingy and sail of a bit to the ship.

Looking closer at the ship it was a huge marine ship and not like the other ones I have seen around the base. It was a lot bigger than the other ones and looked liked it had more weapons too.

When I reach the ship, I climb up to get on to the deck of the ship and see that it was empty. I can't believe my luck when I saw no one was there. So I go round looking for the rubber duck all over the ship and after fifteen minutes I finally found one

"Yes about time I found it and now I can go along with the prank!" I shout out happily and realising someone was watching me.

"Oh really now so who is this prank for then" I hear a voice behind me and I sharply turn my head round and see who was talking to me.

It was an old man. He had long white hair, facial hair that looked like it was in stripes that was finishing making a beard and hade plain looking shirt, trousers and boots but had an easy going smile on his face.

"Umm it was for the marines back in the base and because I was a bit bored with all nothing to do there and they haven't caught me yet" I say in a mischievous tone but inside I was panicking as nobody found me but this man did and I did not even sense him

"Hmm sound like we have a prankster on bored, huh Luffy" he called out behind him and before I know it a guy came up to me with stars in his eyes he had short raven black hair, a yellow vest, blue red shorts and a straw hat on his head

"So cool so you're a prankster then. Awesome you must be really good at it then if you were pranking the marines and not been caught yet" the guy called Luffy gleeful shouted out to the heavens

Ok this guy seems crazy weird not that I am used to that … shit I am used to crazy weird people. Fuck you Konoha fuck you

"Yep I am one of the very best in doing pranks. Dattebayo."

"Great so what your name then"

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya"

"Shishishi the names Monkey D. Luffy and I am going to be the pirate king"

After hearing that I can't help but think of what I used to be. Proclaiming to the heavens that I was going to be Hokage but with the fiasco after bringing home Sasuke I never really thought about it much.

"Awesome. I wanted to be the leader of my village where I was from but I somehow got myself in the middle of the marine base but I plan to go back and show them what they are missing" I say surprising myself. Do I really want to go back there? Go back to a village that hates me and thinks that I am a demon in human form.

Wait. When have I started to give up? I keep my promises even if it kills me and I did promise to show everyone in Konoha that I am not the Kyubi and that I am the one and only Uzumaki Naruto because not giving up is my nindo.

"Now that sounds like a plan Naruto. So on which island is you're village on then so we can drop you off?" the old man asks

"Konoha in the elemental nations" I answer with a huge smile on my face

The old man made a confused face after I answer his question and after a few moments in silence the man says to me with a apologetic face

"Sorry kid but I don't know where the elemental nations are but maybe if I get we can see where it is huh"

"Sure….umm sorry but you never introduced yourself"

"Ah sorry about that I'm Silvers Rayleigh but you can call me Ray"

I nod once with a smile and we go to another room where the maps are and see where the elemental nations are

(Time skip – 4 hours later)

After going through the whole room full of maps there was not one that showed where the elemental nations were which was annoying as hell. At first all the of us where looking through the maps but like I was when I was younger Luffy got bored easily and started to mess around. He started to stretch his arm out and folding his arm in to weird shape like one would do with a balloon. I was a bit freaked out at first but after telling me that he ate the Gomu Gomu no mi which made him a rubber man. Now that my freak out was over I asked Luffy what else he could do with his rubber body. Now that was a mistake because after I said it Luffy had a huge grin on his face and forgetting he was in a room called out "**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**." He stretched his arm back and launched it out. It ricocheted of the wall and went straight through me. Yes I said that right it went through me. I started to panic as the last time this happened I went from Konoha to a warzone but thankfully Ray calmed me down first and my body once again became solid. He then asked me if I ate anything horrible recently and I told him about the horrible fruit I had in the prison back in Konoha. The old man seemed surprised and asked me if I could swim or not. I of course tod him that I could but he told me to show him. So we went back on to the main deck, got in to a dingy and went down I never knew that I was just about to die again

I jumped in to the water and almost immediately I stated to drown. Luffy went in to save me but started to down himself the idiot. Luckily for both if us Ray jumped in after Luffy and saved both of our sorry arses. I will never forget the kind old man start to rip in to us for acting stupid and nearly killing ourselves.

After getting back on to the ship Ray began to explain that I have ate a devil fruit back in Konoha and I somehow travelled to Marineford. He then asked me how I did travel and if anything weird happened after I stopped. I told him that I started to disappeared when the wind blew and that I somehow killed a man with little but deep cuts all over their body. I was glad that it was just me and Ray when I confessed to killing a man as I stared to cry out of regret and sadness that I claimed a life but ray just comforted me saying that if I was just defending myself and I did not do it with cold blood.

After my little cry Ray then asked if I could control my apparently new powers but I gave a shake of the head to say no. ray nodded and asked if I wanted to train with him and Luffy. I was surprised as hell when he offered as no body really taught me anything before even Jiraiya. All he did was show me what to do then left him to it and not once helped him out except when he threw me in to a chasm. I never really forgave him for that. I accepted Rays offer to be trained and when we went to tell Luffy he was excited to have a training partner and a new friend. He also said that he couldn't wait to see his friends again and introduce me to them too.

We also set sail soon after I met both Luffy and Ray and except to stop when we went off board to test out if I had ate a devil fruit or not. Now we are coming up to a ship that is the same size as the navy boat we are on but its red and were being pulled by 2 humongous snakes. I can't help but think that Orochimaru would cream his pants when he would see these snakes. Ahh bad image there note to self when seeing more cool looking snakes DO NOT THINK THAT IMAGE.

"Who the hell is on that ship" I ask being both curious and a bit scared seeing that ship.

"That's Hancock's ship" Luffy shouted out his answer with excitement in his voice

I can't help but have a dreaded feeling in my stomach as I see ahead of me.

"Luffy is that you? Ohh I'm so happy to see you" a female voice yells out ecstatically like a favourite holiday came early.

What happens next will be something that makes me want to burn out my eyes. A tall curvy woman wearing a very revealing red dress jumps out of the red ship, lands on the navy one and runs like a mad woman towards me. I move out of the way as quickly as I could but she does not even notice me and continues to run to who I just found out to be Luffy.

"You're ok aren't you? You're not hurt or anything?" she asks while fussing over Luffy's body with what appears to be a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine Hancock but let me introduce you to my new friend Naruto" the yellow vest wearing idiot answers back to her

The woman's face who was blushing suddenly became stone cold when she looked at me. Her eyes looking over me like a hawk does to prey.

"Hancock" is all she says to me in a very even tone but I can't help but sense hatred not unlike the one back in Konoha.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to me you Hancock" I reply back with an innocent smile on my face and give out my hand to shake but wondering why she hates me when she just met me

Hancock looks at Luffy for a second and he nods his head once. After seeing the gesture the curvy lady cautiously went to shake it.

"So you are Luffy's girlfriend then?" I ask her after we finished shaking hands and it seems the question lighten up her demeanour a bit as she begins to blush like a school girl. She looked at Luffy again and her blush became worse.

"No I am his fiancé"

I whistle out impressed that Luffy is going to be married and ask

"When's the wedding?"

She then does a Hinata Impression and faints with a tomato red face.

It then clicks in my head. Hinata liked me in a romantic sense and fainted not because she was ill but she liked me. God do I feel so stupid right now but even though with this realisation if and when I get back to Konoha she would probably either move on or maybe begin to hate like the rest.

Ray's laughter echoed out through out the deck and I was suddenly attacked by more women with snakes but before they could hit me they were stopped by Luffy grabbing me with a stretched arm and pulling me back to him. He then began to ask me how I did that to someone as strong as Hancock and I just said back to him that I asked her about the date of the wedding for them both. Luffy just looked at me with a face full of confusion and denied being aware that he was in a relationship with fainted woman.

I just could not help my self as I shock my head at the guy's obviousness. I mean I'm not that bad even with my revelation with Hinata's Feelings towards me/ ok scratch that I am just as bad. But even I can tell that the woman has very deep feeling for the straw hat wearer.

I look over to Ray and still see him laughing at what happened with Hancock then to the women who attacked me before. Each one of them were honestly quite pretty in their own way like one was pretty in a hot way while another was pretty but in a plain way and so on and so on. But two stand out the most and they were hovering over the fainted Hancock with a worried expression on their face.

They were both tall. One had flowing green hair while the other had it red/orange with it down. Both were wearing a bikini top and bottom. The green haired one of course had her bikini to be the same colour as her hair while the other one actually had it purple. Their body sizes were different to as the green one was skinny but had a lager head and the other one was round while her head was small.

Like I said before where the fuck am I and how do I get back where everyone doesn't look like a drunk drew them or something.

"So shall we be of then" I say out loud to get everyone moving instead of just standing like idiots out here.

"Sure Naruto, lets go" Luffy agreed quickly as he looked quite bored too.

With that everyone got on to the ship with the snakes up front and are now heading away from the navy ship.

(Time skip – 3 days)

Now let me tell you this never ever treat women like playthings or anything like that. These women that we were travelling with were fucking scary as hell. Hancock who I found out was the actual leader and while she loves Luffy and hangs on every word he says like a fan girl (poor lad) and she is tolerable to Ray but to me well I guess if it was not for being Luffy's friend then I would be dead before I even set foot on to their ship. All the women on board actually worshiped Hancock and if she does not like you then they all don't like you. So I had to stay in my room which is fucking tiny all fucking day. I can't go out at all to do anything I want. I have food delivered to my door which they don't even give any warning to so it was cold. Ray and Luffy came over but it was too cramped for all three of us so they came at a different time then each other and it was for only maybe an hour for each day or something. I am now finally having enough of this treatment even Konoha treated me better than this and that is saying something so I am going straight to the fucking boss and giving her a piece of my mind.

Using the stealth skills I have I travel around the ship and finally found the bitch Hancock's room. I barge in and see her naked and a mark on her back but I pay no attention to it and look straight at her face.

"Listen lady. I do not care if you are the boss of this ship or Luffy's fucking wife. I hate being locked up in a room that is essentially a prison. So I want to tell you that I am no longer going to play by your rules anymore as I am Uzumaki fucking Naruto and I will not **BE TREATED LIKE A FUCKING PRISONER AGAIN**!" I yell at the woman with some of the Kyubi's chakra starting to leak in to my chakra network.

Her face looks to be a mixture of horror and anger and with her stare glaring at me like she wants me to burn away

"So you want to tell me what to do huh you dirty little man" she sneers at me then does something I did not expect she used her Devil fruit powers on me

"**Mero Mero Merrow**" a pink beam came at me really fast and I have no time to dodge and I am too angry to really care either.

Both of us look surprised as her attack did not work on me but all it did was make me angrier and making me draw more of the Kyubi's power. Before all the change to me was that both my hair and whisker marks became more wild looking and my eyes turn scarlet with a slit in the middle but now I have a cloak that is shaped like a fox with 1 tail. Before I could go and attack her more women come on to the seen and all they see is their leader looking at me with hate in her eyes and me looking quite feral and like a fox too so they charge at me looking like they want to kill me. All I do back is raise my hand with the cloaked hand following and I strike down the cloaked hand stretched like Luffys' does but a strong gust of wind follows it too and it splits them in 2 groups then the wind blows them away. The attack manages to knock most of them out when they land but again I do not care. I look at Hancock once again and unconsciously seem to move right next to her as a wind blows past us and I look her in the eye while growling out

"**Look I want you to treat me like you do Luffy and Ray is that simple enough for you. All I want is to be treated like a normal human being just for once in my life and not something beneath someone's foot. JUST. FUCKING. ONCE. **

As I say that Hancock's face turn from hateful to a mixture of curious and a bit of understanding.

"Alright I will give you the same right as Rayleigh but you will follow the rules or we will through overboard" she says with a certain tone on the end of the sentence

I give her nod to her to show I understood what she said and I let the power of the Kyubi's chakra and my appearance looks calmer and less feral while my eyes go back to its normal blue. I begin to walk out of the room but the curvy woman ask a question before I go

"Is that power from a devil fruit?"

I turn around and with a look of sorrow on my face I answer her question with a sombre tone

"I wish it was but no. it's a curse I have had all my life and will have it to the day I die"

I don't see her face after I say that as I quickly turn away and leave the room and go outside on to the deck for some fresh air to clear my head of some nasty thoughts about my past in Konoha.

"You know Ray it is nice to be outside with the fresh air than being stuck inside being in a stuffy room" I call out to the old man behind me and turn around to face him

"I think I know what devil fruit you ate Naruto and let me tell you it is very powerful"

"It has something to do with wind doesn't it" that was more of a statement that a question and a nod of the head confirms this

"It's the Kaze Kaze no Mi. it a wind elemental logia and it is in a class of its own as of course like you said you can do anything with the wind and air"

Now after hearing that I can't help but wonder what happened if I abuse this power? Could I gain the respect I wanted or will I be just another idiot with power that happens to die earlier. I start to laugh at that why would I abuse having this power I mean I could do the same with the Kyubi's chakra and have my revenge on the population of Konoha but I didn't because I was better than them.

"Don't worry about it Ray" I say simply to him as if it explained everything to him

"Ok Naruto now what I am going to do for your training is this first we are going to see if you can use something called Haki which is what I am going to help Luffy with but you are going to work on using your Kaze Kaze no mi powers if we are no busy sound good?" he replies back to me

I can now see an island up ahead and I feel quite excited with all the training that I am going to do and even though I don't know where Konoha is. I will return and make them see that I am the one, the only Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo

**A/N it took a while but I am done with chapter. It might be an improvement from the last two and I hope people enjoy.**

**Please give me comments about my story and tell me if I made any mistakes**

**I will try to update on the weekends as I have college for the weekdays training to be a pastry chef fuck yeah**

**Thanks a bunch**

**Geraint11**


	4. Training for 2 years and revelations

Chapter 3

Training for 2 years and revelations

"So are we training here on Amazon Lily then or somewhere else?" I ask Ray curious as to see where we would end up training. I knew of Amazon lily from the stories Luffy told me when he had his brief stay there

Up ahead I see that we are going past the island where I think Amazon Lily is but going to a different island instead.

"Yep, we are going to one of the neighbouring one where we can be in peace to train and not have any distractions" Ray nodded his head to the side.

I look to see what he meant and I see Hancock acting like a fan girl over Luffy again. The woman was pampering Luffy with the hopes that he would marry her still in her head. It's like watching Sakura obsessing over Sasuke but funnier and in its own way kinda cute.

"Oh ok Ray. Umm if I could ask what will I be learning first I you don't mind" I ask politely mostly because the guy offered to train me and honestly that has never happened before so I quite excited

He begins to chuckle at what I say and I can't help but join in. After a few moments it dies down and Ray gives me a serious look.

"First of Naruto, we are going to see what you can already do then we'll see what comes next." He answers with a glint in his eyes and I can't help but dread over what will happen to me during my training but I push the feeling down and give the old man a foxy smile.

"Ok Ray, I'm ready for what ever you give me dattebayo" I regret saying that as the glint became more fierce and I can't help but give shudder at how much worse my training will be now

"Don't worry now, you will have Luffy to be there with you" the white haired man said with an amused smile and walked off making me wonder if I made a deal with the devil himself.

To distract myself I go to where Hancock is and begin my new favourite hobby; making her faint by teasing her about her delusional relationship with the rubber man.

With a foxy grin plastered on my face I shout out toward the lovely couple

"Oi Hancock guess what"

The older curvy fan girl of a woman looked my way and looking at my face she began to blush probably knowing what I was going to say and with out saying anything she fainted before I even started to tease her.

I look over to Luffy of was laughing his head of and ask my self on important question about the now again fainted woman

Why is she such a fan girl towards Luffy and where can I get one?

It took an hour to get to the island where me and Luffy are going to train and hopefully I will come out of this as both a better shinobi and human being.

"Oi Luffy, Naruto we here so now we are getting off" Ray shouts out across the ship towards where me and Luffy were talking about stupid things we done in our childhood. I had my branks while he had his escapades with a guy called Shanks and with his brothers.

We both look towards Ray and can see the island behind him with sounds coming from the trees on the island. I can't help but think that this is like the Forest of Death but much worse.

"Shishishi. you coming Naruto. Maybe we can find some meat in the forest" Luffy

Called out to me as he was already of the ship while dragging Hancock with him as she was clinging on him like there was no tomorrow.

Seriously where can I get one?

I follow Luffy of the ship and on to the island. The island itself looks like it is covered in huge long trees that cover the whole land mass.

"Hey Ray, can I check out the island while you say goodbye cause I really hate being stuck in one place for too long" I ask Ray while he gives me a nod for permission and I start running like hell into the island itself.

I dodge trees like I was a light breeze while still running like a madman. I look to see if I can find a branch to see what the island looks like from the top.

I quickly find one but it a bit too high for me to reach with out using chakra and with out thinking I start to run up the tree. Instead of a couple of steps upwards before I start to fall off I actually run up the whole tree without falling once and when I look down I can see the tree is quite high up. It is then I realise that I am using my chakra to tree climb.

'Fuck. When the hell did this happen?' I can't help but think. 'I mean I can't use my chakra because off the sea…. Oh right when I used the Kyubi's power it must of done something with the seal maybe if I …'

I try to use my signature jutsu "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**" only one clone appears instead of my usual 100. I begin to feel weak like I lost nearly all of my chakra and that has never happened to me before

'What, I can only do one and I get weak just from doing that?' I rage in my mind trying to figure out what the hell is going on her

'Ok. First the Yondaime had my chakra sealed off. Second I used the Kyubi's chakra before and now thirdly I can use only a little bit of by usual chakra reserves' I count down what I happened to me after I brung home Sasuke when he turned traitor.

I then jumped down to the ground and took off all of the clothes on my upper body, put the clothes neatly on the ground, sit down and began to channel the chakra that I have around my body

'If what I am thinking id true then somehow when I used the Kyubi's chakra. I must have damaged the seal that still holds most of my chakra reserves and maybe if I am lucky I can get it all back soon'

To prove my point I go to the nearest place where waters is and that took me quite along time as I kept on getting lost over and over again. After what was like a whole day of searching when it was actually 1 hour I find a small lake between some trees.

'I hope this works or I am so dead' I hope as I get closer to the water, with some hesitance I step on the water while channelling my chakra towards my feet and like a miracle my foot stays on the surface of the water. I take a deep breath and follow through with my other foot and it immediately began to sink in. I quickly take my foot away and back on the ground before I stated to panic. Taking another long breath to calm my nerves down I again put my other foot ahead and taking care of how much chakra I put in to make my foot flout. Thankfully it worked and I try to walk on the water and after a few nearly misses I can finally use water walking again.

With this accomplishment I give a yell out in triumph as I can use chakra gain but not like I used to but it was better than nothing and begin to dance like an idiot.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHH" Something shouts out interrupting my dancing. I look towards the noise and see a massive gorilla charging towards me.

Now seeing as I just found out I could use a bit of my chakra again. I was on cloud nine in happiness and full of confidence I shout a war cry back to the gorilla and run towards it while raising my fist to punch its lights out. The gorilla seeing what I was going to do, it went to attack first with a massive swing of its arms to swat me away like a fly. As the arm is coming towards me, I jumped upwards towards the gorilla's face and give it a right hook right on its nose. The large beast held out it pain while I landed on the ground and went to retaliate but before it could I done a **Kawarimi** to replace myself with a log. I nearly start to laugh up in the trees when the gorilla's fist smashed against the log and its pained expression as its fist was now covered in splinters.

To finish it off while it was distracted with its pain, I jump up again and land on the beasts shoulder an as quickly as I can give a chakra infused fist fight into the gorillas temple and like a bag of rock, the gorilla feel down bringing me with it so I jump off just before it went down and landed with a roll.

'ok that was a bit easy' was all I managed to say before I fell down myself probably having chakra exhaustion as I don't have my ridiculously huge reserves anymore.

Cold is the first thing I feel as my conscience is back and I slowly open my eyes.

I find myself not in the forest as I was before I blacked out but in a familiar sewer.

'aww great now I am back here again, fuck I guess I can ask if I could ask the fur ball to help get this seal of me' I begin to hope that maybe something can be done to get my whole chakra back instead of what I have now.

I begin to walk through the tunnels in the sewer looking for the Kyubi I began to think on what new things I could do with my new Kaze Kaze no Mi powers.

'So I am a Logia with control of wind. Fucking awesome. I can create hurricanes with a flick of my wrist or maybe when I sneeze, a tornado comes instead. Another thing too I can become the wind itself, I mean nothing can really hurt me now, not kunai, punches and kinks and best of all no **Chidori **going through my chest. Man am I so excited of what I could do.' Now laughing like a maniac towards then ed I now find myself where the massive fur ball itself resides, the powerful, the almighty and the sealed Kyubi.

"**Hmm so what do you want cause I was sleeping before you woke me up with your giggling, kid"** the nine tailed fox growled out with a malicious tone while trying to get me angry too.

'Ok Naruto, you have got to not get angry when you talk to it cause you want answers don't you' I though to myself to keep calm. Taking a deep breath I ask it

"Did you do something to the seal when I used your chakra because after that I can use a bit of mine?" I try to say politely but it comes out quite strained as I am still trying to calm myself down.

The Kyubi looks down at me with an unreadable expression on its large red narrow face. It did not last as it gave me a nasty grin and showing me it huge teeth hoping to scare me a bit

"**Nope that was all you kid, I was quite surprised that you could get my chakra in the first place even with the seal you have and with out my permission as well"**

Now that was something I did not expect. I thought that the Kyubi willing gave me it chakra to overwhelm me but it turns out I did it myself and with out its permission and that I was in control too. Before I could say something back the Kyubi started before me apparently not finished yet.

"**that seal changed when my chakra went in your body and now it seem s like you can gather my chakra at anytime but the main question is, will you be able to control it when you try to gather more or will you become a monster like everyone in your home village thinks you are?"** It finishes with a look that can make anybody shit them selves just by glancing.

Fuck. That question cuts me deep as I was hoping that maybe just maybe some people in Konoha just might see me as me and not the fox, but now with that statement I can't help but think that maybe it could be right.

"**All this could be gone if you just do one thing for me. Just tear off the seal and let me control you and everything will go away.**"

My head is all messed up to even disagree with the nine tailed fox. All I could feel was misery and hate towards my home village. So start to walk to the cage that holds the fox and reach up towards the seal, hoping that if I do this I can get revenge on Konoha and everyone there. My hand touches the seal and begins to rip it off. I get to half way when a hand stops me.

"Please Naruto; do not let out the Kyubi out when you are like this. Please son" a voice comes out to the side of me and when I look, I see a face that I thought I would not see inside here, the face of the Yondiame.

My first emotion was shock when I saw him but quickly gave in to anger and hate when I realise it was the man who made me leave the village and made everyone who I cared about think I was a monster.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do!" I growl out with venom in my voice and without thinking I lashed out towards the man.

"Please son; listen to me before you decide what to do" the Yondiame pleaded while dodging my sloppy attacks.

Confused at the way he was talking to me as it was different than it was the last time I say the man, I try to calm myself down, which is a huge effort as I just want to rip his throat out.

"Fine but you have better have a good explanation or I will kill you." I managed to say while ignoring my instincts just to kill him not an be over with it.

The Yondiame gave me a warm smile at the change of my behaviour and began to explain that he his not the Yondiame himself but a chakra implant on the seal to stop me from releasing the Kyubi and to patch it up if the worse came and that he is truly my father plus telling me that he has gone through my memories and is aheamed at the real Yondaime's behaviour. Through out this the Kyubi itself stayed oddly quiet, must have been something interesting that it stayed like that even after the older man had finished. Me on the other hand was stumped with what he said

"ok so you are not my father but a precaution to stop me from letting the fur ball getting full control over me?" the man gives a nod to say the I was right.

"So why did the real you do what he did to me then, cause I really don't know?" my voice began to break and tears began to come up as I finished my question.

"That I am sorry I don't know maybe something happened after the sealing but don't forget this, I will all ways love you and I am really proud to be your father plus I want to you to do me a favour?" he answer with a grin on his face at the end

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kick the real me in the balls and make him see that you are not the Kyubi. Also do the same to your mother as well"

"What about my sister?"

"Yeah her too"

I start to laugh and my father the Yondaime does as well. It last for quite a while and when we stop the Yondaime's figure start to fade

"Sorry Kiddo, but this is all the time I have" he warmly says with a smile on his face.

"Its alright dad, I can call you that can't I," he gives a nod in approval. "I will do what we agreed on when I get back to Konoha and they will not know what hit them."

"one last thing I want you to promise me, at the end of your training I want you to release the seal, there you will meet some one who will help you to gain the Kyubi's power." He says before he finally fades away and giving me something irreplaceable, a father to look up to.

'I will dad and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise' I promised myself more than towards my dad

A large snort echoes out around the room and I remember that I am not alone.

"**Hmm interesting, I look forward towards my escape from here when that happens**" the large fox growls out then retreats in to its cage, clearly amused by what my dad made me promise him.

With all this happening to me I can't help but think that god fucking hates me and that he/she clearly looks forward to eventually breaking me one day. With a shake of my head I walk to the exit and to begin my training to make sure that I can follow up on my promises.

I now wake up to find that I am again in the real world and not in my mindscape. The gorilla is still where it dropped from my attack on its temple and the lake where I again got myself to water walk.

I start to get up and find that my legs are numb and won't move yet. So I lie back down and think on what I just heard from both the Kyubi and my father the Yondiame.

'I can now get the Kyubi's chakra at will but if I go to higher levels I would eventually lose myself, so that is a no go and only to be used when I'm close to death. And with what dad says something might of happened to him after the sealing. Man it's weird to call him dad and why did I forgive him so easily, I mean I know he is not really my dad but he was quite sincere in what he said. Oh you know what I'll think about it later, its seems that my legs are back to life'

After getting up I realise that not much time as passed as the sun still in the same place as before. I let a sigh come out and head to where the ship would be, mostly by running along the trees and listening for the sound of waves. I eventually find my destination just as Hancock's ship was about to depart and I go over to where Ray and Luffy is

"So we ready to get this show on the road then" I ask the both of them and they both give me a smile. Ray's was more easy going while Luffy's was like an idiots one

"Yeah sure, if you want to get started early then who am I to stop you" Ray pleasantly tells me and I can see the glint in his eye on full blast.

"alright lets get started" Luffy shouts out totally oblivious toward the old mans glint in his eye and I can't help but feel sorry for both him and me. As I know that look means that the training will be like torture.

(Time skip: 1 year 6 months)

The past 18 months has gotten to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my life.

The amount of time that I have fainted from exhaustion I lost count after the first fifty.

The first 2 months of training both me and Luffy were introduced to something called Haki, where you can use your willpower to either sense and predict what where people are and what they are going to do which is called **Kenbunshoku Haki**, coat your body with invisible armour, to attack other people even if they have logia type fruits and can use it to defend yourself against any attacks called **Busoshoku Haki **and finally the last and the rarest one called **Haoshoku Haki **which can knock people out if they have a weak will. These can only be gained if someone trains like a mad man or if they are badly traumatised.

Both me and Luffy found out we could use all 3 and were trained until we could use them at will which took nearly all the whole time we were training and honestly it was time well fucking spent. If anyone back in the elemental nations knew about this then they would become very dangerous to their enemies.

My Kaze Kaze no Mi training is what was the hardest to do as trying to manipulate the wind is impossible to do as the wind is untameable. When I ever told Ray about any struggle I had he always gave me some weird answers, even now I have no idea what he meant. So I stopped asking him and started to ask myself why I was not having any luck with my devil fruit powers. After a few months of experimenting I finally found my answer, the wind is untameable but it can be guided towards the target and with that my understanding of my powers skyrocketed. With trying to change my body into the wind itself, well that was the most painful as I always messed up as when both Luffy and Ray went to attack me, I always got the wrong part of my body to change instead of the place where I was hit. Thankfully though after some time I could do it properly and can do it instinctively but thanks to **Busoshoku Haki **I could still be hit by those two the basterds.

With mastering both Haki and the my Kaze Kaze no Mi powers I could use them both at the same time. Now I can use **Kenbunshoku Haki** to help out where I want the wind to go to attack and where I should turn my body to wind to defend myself.

When I told both Luffy and Ray about Chakra and what I could do with it, they were gobsmacked. When I showed them both all my techniques Luffy immediately ask me to join his crew but I just told him I would think about it but he was oddly persistent and to get him to stop, I told him both my story and my dream of making Konoha see me as who I am. After I finished I was nervous that he would be the same but he still saw me as Naruto. Surprisingly he never asked me again but he told me that I would be on his crew after his dream and I agreed. When Ray came from behind the tree where he was apparently listening to my story, he told me and Luffy about his captain Gol D. Roger. It was then I realised I found some really special friends that I could care about and I actually cried but said it was sand in my eyes to through them off.

Weirdly enough my chakra reserves have gone up like a hot air balloon from what I could guess from a leak in the surpassing seal and now I have about a quarter of my original chakra reserves which is excellent as well because now I can use **Kage Bunshin** now and the **Rasengan. **I actually found out the secret of the **Kage Bunshin, **where you gain the memories from any of the clones that dispelled. This is what helped me master my devil fruit powers so quickly.

My control of my chakra is quite high as well and now I don't need to do any and Hand seals for the jutsu that is use all 6 of them. Which are **Kawarimi, Henge, Kage Bunshin, Oiroke no Jutsu **and I can do the **Rasengan** with out any **Kage Bunshin** to help me too.

"Alright you two, I am going to be off now as you've both finished the training and please don't forget that Boa Hancock will pick you two up in 6 months, so no destroying the island." Ray said as he was leaving the island planning to back to **Sabaody Archipelago to work on Luffy's ship the Thousand Sunny. ** **I feel a bit sad that he was going but I knew that one day we would part. Ray was like a cool but stern uncle who you would do awesome stuff that would make you in awe and when you try to do it yourself and mess up, he would give you a lecture on what you did wrong instead of being an idiot.** "**Alright Ray se ya soon" Luffy cried out as he would miss the old man too. I think both me and Luffy see each other as brothers. Me the annoying little brother while him the carefree older one.** **We both saw Ray go off as he was actually intending to swim all the way back to **Sabaody Archipelago. 'The crazy old man would probably make it too' I thought while shaking my head

"Alright so now what do you want to do?" I ask Luffy wondering what I am going to do now that I finished the training so quickly.

To answer my question the rubber basterd socked me right in the head with a punch imbued with **Haki ** and sent me flying in to the island.

As I was flying I had a massive grin on my face 'so that's what huh, I am so going to get you back, you rubber idiot.'

It now night time in the forest and both me and Luffy are sitting down having dinner. We could not eat any of the animals here as they quickly became friends with us after we beat them down shortly after we came here to train.

We were currently talking about what kind of meat we could eat and see if we could have them in ramen

"Beef"

"Yep"

"Pork"

"Yep"

"Toad"

I froze all of a sudden and Luffy notices

"What's wrong Naruto" he asks me with concern in his voice but I don't hear it as I was berating my self at how I could forget about the summoning toads. I look up and see concern on Luffy's face I give him question I know he would agree to

"Do you want to see some thing cool, Luffy?"

He immediately nods his head like a lunatic. So I get up and quickly eat the rest of my dinner and walk towards a clearing. I make some hand seals and call out

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

A cloud of smoke appears after I bring my hand down and as I get up I can see a huge figure inside the smoke

"Jiraiya, this had better be important" I hear a loud and deep voice and as the smoke cloud disappears I can see who it is: Gamabunta

"Um Hi Boss" I say clearly nervous at what is going to happen. It would either be the boss toad attacking me or welcoming me back

The Boss Toad looks downs to see who called him and sees me. Tue to what I thought he quickly went to get the tanto from the sheath on his back but it try to stop his before he attacks me

"Wait a minute, boss it is me, Naruto" I plead to him, hoping that he would listen.

Luckily he does listen and stopped.

"Is that really you gaki and not the Kyubi like both Jiraiya and Minato said." he ask me with suspicion in his voice.

"It is really me Boss, I mean you can check my seal if you want" and to prove it I show him my belly and channel chakra to show the seal. The boss toad gives a nod at the evidence but again asks me another question.

"so why did you not show it back in the village then" he sounds generally confused at this so I answer after letting out a sigh.

"I had a chakra suppressing seal on me so I could not show them the seal." Now Gamabunta seems shocked at his other summoners mistake and he shake their head at their stupidity.

"so we ok now boss?" I ask him hoping that he would say yes.

"Yes gaki we are, now the next time I see the other two I'll have a word with them to straighten them out alright" he replies back and I can't help but beam up to the boss toad and give him a nod. He then disappears in the smoke probably going back to Mt. Myoboku.

"That's so cool!" I hear Luffy call out and when I look at him, I am reminded of when I first meet him a year and a half ago, as his eyes are like stars and he is looking this way with awe on his face. 'God is he easily amused' I can't help but shake my head at his behaviour.

"Alright then lets get to bed shall we Luffy?" I say as more of a statement than a question as the older boy would stay up all night if he could.

"yeah, maybe in a bit Naruto"

I look at him for a bit but he seems to be in a thoughtful mood and that is quite rare for him, so I shrug my shoulders and get ready for bed, as soon as my head hits the pillow I am fast asleep

I can feel water on my back and I shot up on my feet as soon as I wake up and I find myself in my mindscape. I let a evil grin show on my face and walk towards where the Kyubi is. I only had one thing on my mind.

'Guess who is coming Kyubi'

**A/N did a lot of thinking for this chapter. **

**I had to redo some of it as my writing has improved by leaps and bounds.**

**I am not going to have a god-like Naruto but just strong in both will and body**

**If anyone has anything to say please do and I look forward to what you write**

**Thanks **

**Geraint11**

**P.S I am thinking of rewriting the last three chapters so the look like this one if anyone agree please say so**


	5. Fighting for your life and a new friend

Chapter 4

Fighting for your life and a new friend

The excitement I could feel as I was going towards the Kyubi's cage. The grin in had was huge and had a malicious tint to it.

I had finished my training with both my wind powers and Haki. To be honest I think that I would not have a chance if I did not have them.

I am now going to fight the thing that made my life hell. The thing that made my home village hates me and treats me like a virus. I'm there but everyone doesn't want anything to do with it.

I remember what a drunken man said to one of friends when they walked past me oblivious to the world

'Life is a bitch. But you make it your bitch and not the other way around'

When I first heard that I was just a kid, probably 6 years old, but now I know what it means.

It is your life. What you make with it is your own fault. Whether being a small scared little bitch or someone that can take anything and still keep on going, no matter the situation.

I like to think I am the latter.

Taking a deep breath I reach the room that holds the nine-tailed fur ball. It looks the same as it did before, when I met the copy of my dad. Before the cage all, it was empty but after the cage, well honestly I don't actually know but I guess I will find out soon.

As I was walking towards the seal, I was suddenly sucker punched by a fist towards the side of me.

"Do you really think that I would let you get to the Kyubi before you met me?"

I look to whoever said that to give them a split head thanks to a wind blade, but when I do find out well lets just say I was confused as hell.

It was a copy of me, if I knew I was in my mindscape, I would thing it was just a **Kage Bunshin **but it looked a bit different especially with the eyes. They were black and had a red iris. It looked like the inverse of my blue ones.

Silently panicking at what the figure in front of me was I asked it/him

"Who the fuck are you?!" I shouted instead of asking

The copy just started to laugh. The laugh itself was different than mine as it sounded

Cruel and more evil.

"What me?" it tried to sound innocent but it came out quite creepy instead. "I guess I am you, well specifically the darker side of you. You make call me Yami I guess"

Yami. Ok that is a bad name. I guess it is a part of me if it called itself that then. I think I should change the name of some of my attacks if they sound as bad as that.

Well anyway with the now called Yami in front of me saying that it is the darker side of me, I actually believe him. I always kept a mask on to not show what the villager treatment weren't getting to me. I kept all my hate, anger, jealousy and disgust inside a wall in my heart. I guess to take on the Kyubi I have to face my inner demons first then.

"So if you are my darker side then, what are we going to do now?" I surprise it. Cause really if I try to fight it, all I am really doing is fighting myself. I would have fought if I was the old me where I was an idiot but with my training I had to get smart or I would still be weak.

"So you got a bit smarter since you left the disgusting village then?"  He says more to himself than to me, I wide evil grin on his face as he shakes his head.

"Of course you did, you never had anyone to hold you back since you left," he start to laugh again but it sounded more amused than the one before. It starts to die down and says to me "Why don't we go back to the village, show them what they are missing and best of all show them that we will not go back and be their little obedient dog that will take shit of them with a smile on your face" 

I match his grin with my own and give the darker me a nod.

"Great I am looking forward now but first I guess we have to do something with the fur ball behind us"

As he was saying this he started to fade away. His evil grin still on his face as it disappears.

"Well that was easy" I say to myself. I thought the darker me would put up a fight and try to take over but he just faded away. A bit anticlimactic but I guess everything does go your way from time to time.

I walk right up to the cage and I can see an outline of what must be the Kyubi. Feeling a bit like a basterd and maybe getting it angry enough it might underestimate me, I wake it up by shouting

"OI YOU GIANT FUR BALL, GUESS WHO'S HERE" as soon as I am done I reach up towards the seal and rip it off in one full swoop.

The cage door creaked open and light started to fill the room. Inside the cage was bigger than it was outside, but if you count on how big the nine tailed fox was then I guess you can see that holding the Kyubi was more important than space when the seal was done.

"**WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID HUMAN!" **I see that my plan worked quite well as the Kyubi looked seriously pissed off.

Adding fuel to the fire I shout back at it "HOW ABOUT YOU PISS OFF, YOU DUMB FOX."

It worked like a charm as now the Kyubi's anger has now gone past any point in reasoning. It begins to charge at me with all nine tails swishing around.

"Wow. Honestly are you really that stupid?" I shake my head; it must know that I can turn in to wind anytime it hit me. I gathered wind around my fist and punch the air. The wind travels of my fist and goes straight towards the fox's head. "**Kazeken** (Wind Fist)"

The attack done some damage to the Kyubi but not much as all it did was move its head a bit but still kept on charging towards me, but quicker then it did before.

I take a couple of swings at the fox with wind blades coming from each one but again it barely has any effect on the charging fox.

Ok, note to self: bad idea to piss it off so bad.

By the time I finished my last swing the Kyubi was right in front of me, lifting its left paw to try and squish me.

I jump out of the way and as I roll and can hear a loud thump.

Getting ready for a big attack the Kyubi opens its mouth and a black orb appears and starts to grow. Thinking quickly I move the hell away from where that attack will be and just as I move out of the way, a huge black beam shoots out of the fox's mouth. The beam completely destroyed everything in it way including where I just was and the cage doors too.

Another note to self: do not get hit by that beam

The Kyubi looks triumphant after its attack. Probably thinking that it killed me with that beam it begins to walk out of the cage. Seeing as it didn't find me I ran and jumped on the fox's head, made a giant wind blade and stabbed the Kyubi right in it's left eye.

"**GRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWW" **It shouts in pain and surprise at me both being alive and hurting it this much. It flicks one tail at me to get me off but I let it pass straight through me. It does it again but with more tails but it is the same result as before.

Using **Busoshoku Haki, **my left arm begins to turn black as it hardens and I gather wind in my fist again. I give a hell of a right hook straight on the Kyubi's temple. With all the power used in that attack the fox's head went flying away just being followed by its body. As it lands hard on the floor I can just about see a fist shaped dent on its skull. It disappears quite quickly and the Kyubi gets up and as I looked at its face I can see its eye healed as well.

"**HAHAHAHA, You know what kid you might just prove to be a challenge after all!"** as it finishes, the Kyubi started to gather its chakra, takes one step and disappears.

Sensing danger from behind me and I use **Soru **to get away quickly. It was a good decision as the Kyubi stomped right were I just was.

Seeing as it calmed down, I sent a tornado toward the fox hoping that it would at least distract it for a bit but with one swipe of its tail, the tornado was gone.

Oh well, fuck me.

Thinking on what is a random thought but to me was a good idea; I used **Soru **again to get in front of the Kyubi and quickly made two huge tornadoes but with wind blade in them and sent them straight to the fox.

It done better than my last one as it hit the fox straight on, cutting it deep with numerous blades but being healed just as soon as the cut was made.

"**I must say kid, you are really hurting me here, oh so much pain"** the fox said to be sarcastically, not even trying to looked bother by my attack.

You have got to be kidding me. That was at least supposed to injure it. Fuck

"Lets see if you can get hurt with this then, **Mega Vacuum Sphere**" I make a small sphere of wind in my palm, I lift it up and the sphere grows like weeds to fertiliser. When it finished it, the sphere is now gigantic. I use **Soru** to get below the fox's belly and let my attack go off. The result was spectacular.

The sphere exploded with a burst of very sharp wind cutting right through the Kyubi's belly completely destroying its organs andsplitting its body in two.

That attack took a lot out of me as it takes a lot of concentration, power and control of my powers. It is also one of my strongest techniques as I barely had enough time to actually make some, as I had to control my powers first.

"If it can get up from that then I am seriously fucked" I quipped after seeing both parts of the Kyubi's dead body.

I start to walk away clearly exhausted after the little technique. I stop suddenly when I hear a dark evil laugh from behind me.

I hesitantly look behind me, hoping that the fox has not healed itself from my attack to see something I did not expect. There was a beautiful woman just beside the nine tail's body.

The woman looked to beautiful to be human, she had long luscious red hair coming down to her mid back, her curves were perfect as not being too much or too less and to finish it all she had a angelic face and ruby coloured eyes.

Her expression was full of fear and confusion until she saw me. As she looked at me she then started to blush cutely and gave me a smile that could melt any man heart.

"Hello, I'm sorry to ask this but do you know where I am, all I know is that one minute I am at home and the next I'm here?" she asked me timidly looking like she was about to cry.

With a sigh, I start to walk over to her and a smile wondered to my face. One side of me was saying to be suspicious of the woman while the other told me to help her. Making up my mind I answer her

"We are in my mindscape, where I just fought of a nasty fox." I point at the body behind the woman and when she looks, she screamed and fell on her arse.

"Wow, you actually defeated that, I mean it's so huge," she squeaked out sounding impressed. She then looked back at me with wide red ruby eyes "How did you actually do it?"

"A bit of magic" I tell her not wanting to go in to details on anything with her yet.

Now she looked at me with both awe and worship in her eyes, a bit like what Hancock does when Luffy says something nice to her.

"So shall we get out of here then" I asked her, seeing as I got a nod. I walked up to her and took one of her hands in to mine.

When I did that the woman's angelic face instantly turned demonic and out of no where 9 tail stab straight through my body.

"**I thought that you would be smarter than this, honestly who would be stupid enough to trust someone so easily. Idiot,"** the woman's voice also turned demonic too and sounded just like the Kyubi's. **"I guess all that raining you did was worthless after all."**

The nine tails in my body was then spread apart so the only pieces left of my body were my legs, arms and head as my torso was destroyed.

"**An eye for an eye, I suppose," **The red haired woman growled out **"It will take weeks for my body to heal. Now that is just fucking great just before I got out, this happens."**

The woman turns round when she hears laughter, with wide eyes she tries to find out who is laughing until she fins my head.

My eyes turn to look straight in to hers

"Nope I really am not that stupid, you silly little fox." I say to her with an insane like smile plastered on my face

"**What the hell. You are supposed to be dead, I killed you?" **she shrieked at me apparently in terror at me still being alive

"Honestly, you are not the first on to say that," I give a chuckle at the thought of all the others who said that to be before. "By the way, you might want to tone down the disguise a bit. It's too perfect to be true."

Now I could get by body back as it I made my torso intangible just before she stabbed me, not believing the disguise one bit and it was me how made my torso split, but I feel like being really cruel right now so I make the rest of my body disappear in to a gust of wind and immediately appear right behind the Kyubi's female body. Once again I use **Busoshoku Haki** in conjunction with my **Kazeken **and punch straight through the left side of her chest, straight though her heart too.

With wide fearful eyes she looks behind her and that one; I am still alive and my survival is not just a joke. Second; I have my torso back and three; I still have enough energy to fight.

Her fearful expression changes to one of extreme hate and loathing but as I pull back from her body and taking out my arm that was through her chest, her body starts to fall

"**Fuck you human, you are luck that I had to take a weaker form from that attack you did, cause if I didn't you would be FUCKING DEAD!"** The Kyubi/Woman hisses out to me with a lot of venom in her voice

"I must say, I did not think that you could do this with out my help, son" a new voice calls out from behind both me and the Kyubi.

I turn to see who owns the voice and I see another red head. Thinking that it could be another of the Kyubi's trick, I summon some wind to cover my fist and getting ready to strike when the second red head shouted out

"Wait, hold on one second. It's me, don't you remember me?" at the end of the sentence the woman flinched at something.

Something did feel familiar about the woman in front of me. Quickly thinking to see who she might be, I quickly realise who she is and I cover the other fist in wind.

"Nice to see you, MOTHER!" I give out a snarl at her. Remembering what she said to me and what she did to get me killed back in Konoha.

"Please son, listen to me first like what you did with your father." My mother begged hoping that I would do what she said and not attack her straight away.

"_one last thing I want you to promise me, at the end of your training I want you to release the seal, there you will meet some one who will help you to gain the Kyubi's power." He says before he finally fades away and giving me something irreplaceable, a father to look up to._

Taking a deep breath to calm myself and letting the wind covering both my fists go, I give my mother a nod to speak.

"Thank you so much," she practically beamed at me. "Before you had the Kyubi sealed in you. A man in a mask and a cloak with red clouds on attacked us just after you and your sister were born. We managed to fight him off but he somehow got the Kyubi out of the seal on me and let it attack the village. You see I was the container before you were"

Ok at first I thought she would just say the same as what the Yondaime Minato Namikaze said to me before but hearing that I was not the first container for the Kyubi, well that took a lot of time to process.

After a little moment to soak up what she said I asked her

"So you were a container like me but you were trying to get me killed back when I was in Konoha. Seriously why the hell did you do that?"

She began to cry after I said that making me feel a bit bad but I kept my ground, wanting to know why both her and my father did that. To make me even feel worse she ran towards me and started to sob on my chest.

"Something happened after we sealed the Kyubi in you but like before I am just an memory implant like the one with your father, so I don't really know what did happen." She said in between sobs sounding like she just did something unforgiveable, but really the real her did and not this one.

"Shhhh. Its ok. Don't worry, it will be ok." I try to soothe her and failing miserably as she is getting worse.

We're in this position for a while, until we hear a loud hurt groan from behind us.

I look and it seems the Kyubi is starting to wake up. I nudge my mother to make her see what's happening but she still clings on me for dear life.

"Hey mum, the Kyubi's awake now. We got to sort this out before you start to fade." I gently say to her but it seems like it was a bad idea as she starts to cry even worse than before.

With a sigh I push her from me and give her a slap on her face and tell her sternly

"We need to sort out the Kyubi first. After we are done then we can talk. Ok." I add a bit of **Haoshoku Haki** in to it to get her attention.

It seems to work as she give a small sad chuckle as she gets up and starts to walk over to the Kyubi with me following her.

"**YOU, so you are here too. Well fuck me can this get any worse for me?"** the Kyubi growls out in both anger and pain.

"Nice to see you too Kyubi, you never write anymore." My Mother replies back to the female disguise of the Kyubi dryly.

Well I guess all my doubts about her being a container for a biju were true then

Then Kyubi then looks at me with disdain **"So you gonna seal me to just like the rest of them?"**

The rest of them. so there are more than two containers for the Kyubi then.

"Yes we are going to seal you again. You are a giant fox that like to destroy things after all." My mother answer the question for me but my mind is a different matter.

"**Hahaha. That's not me at all; it's all you humans who made me like this. All I wanted was just to be left alone but noooo, getting hypnotised by a madman then sealed into you pathetic humans. After living with all you for a number of decades and seeing what you've done. I am not the real monster, you ARE!" **Kyubi growled out in pure anger and seeing the face on the other woman, I think she/it is right.

Thinking about it, she is right. I have seen what monsters human beings can be. Just check out my childhood. Being kicked out when I was four for just asking for more food of the matron, living in an apartment all by myself since. The worst part is the treatment from all the villagers I had. I was never beaten up or anything like that but was ignored by most adults and hated by the rest who influence their kids to do the same. The reason why I got in to pranking was because I was sick of the treatment I got and even if it was bad, people did pay attention to me and it felt nice for a change.

Then when I got to be a ninja it took a miracle to actually happen and even then I barely lived even get through the wave mission and the chunnin exams, I actually got some teaching from Jiraiya even then it was a quick demonstration on what to do and he left me on my own to do it. Thinking back on it now I wonder how the hell I am even alive since I went against Orochimaru and his little bed buddy Kabuto.

After bringing home the Godaime Tsunade, I was still ignored by Kakashi and nearly everyone else. At least the busty blond had an excuse of running a village. To finish it off I promised Sakura that I would bring home Sasuke and nearly died twice but still did it. By then as I defeated 'the last Uchiha' I could not have been ignored no longer and to make it up my 'real' parents show up and accuse me of being the Kyubi.

I eventually escape my execution and end up in a war straight after. Thankfully after that I was found by Ray and Luffy and they showed me true friendship, where you make friends with someone with no hidden motives

"Wait a minute there, I have an idea" I say to both red heads. One looks at me confused while the other in disdain.

"I know what it feels like about being helpless and seeing the darker side of humanity, I mean you must know about when I was a kid don't you" I ask them both trying to make them see my point.

My mother looks down in shame, knowing that she could have done something different while the Kyubi looks at me confused

"**What are you on about, you stupid human. I haven't seen any of you memories and why do I want to anyway" **The Kyubi just dismisses me, thinking that my point is worthless

"'sigh' Look, just look through them then maybe we can talk about a deal."

My mother looks at me with shock at what I just said while the Kyubi just grins.

"**Sure kid. Why not." ** The Kyubi then closes her eyes to look through them. With in moments the grin fades away and turns into a scowl, she then begin to growl getting louder and louder until it people from the both edges from the grand line could hear if we were out side.

After a while the Kyubi's eye's open suddenly and with a second wind she/it grabs my mother by the neck with a murderous glint in her eyes and begin to squeeze

"**You disgusting little worm!" **even though she said it quietly her voicecould be heard from a mile away.

Quickly using **Haoshoku Haki **I surprise the Kyubi enough to make her let go.

"I will sort out my parents, but thanks anyway" I dryly quip but still with the pressure from my Haki.

Taking a long deep breath to get my body working properly as using Haki just now made my last reserves go down a bit.

"**You know I heard that the Hachibi has this deal with his host so maybe we could do the same," **the Kyubi says with each word coming out a bit awkwardly.

"**I stay in the seal but we are going to be partners, but maybe at some times you can give me a little satisfaction by beating the hell out of any Uchihas you see?"**

She asks with a bit of hope at the end

I give her a very evil smile and give her a nod as I was going to do that anyway.

She/it grins back at me and promptly faints. I shake my head at the Kyubi's behaviour from what it was to what is now.

"I really am sorry about what happened Naruto." A voice from behind me gently says

"You know I never actually got your name" I scratch the back of my head sheepishly and looking towards my mother

"Its Kushina son," she says with a motherly smile "I really am proud of you, with how you handled the Kyubi."

"I honestly did not expect that answer and just wondering but what is the Kyubi's gender" I ask while tilting my head to the side.

Apparently what I did not expect was a squeal from Kushina and her hugging me like what a young girl would do with a new teddy bear. Very awkward.

After calming down a bit Kushina let's go and has a little blush in her cheeks. Probably from embarrassment

"I really don't know, I guess you could ask when it recovers," she finally answers after getting over the embarrassment "now a little advice for you do not tilt you head when you ask a question cause you look like a giant teddy"

Ok that was a bit random but thinking back when I was getting ramen from Ichirakus when I asked Ayame a question, she always used to hug me before answering.

"Umm ok I will" I say back to Kushina, not really caring about my answer. The hugs felt nice.

"Alright now that is over I want you to promise me this," she said getting serious "Even though, what me and your dad did to you was unforgivable. I want you to protect your sister and try to make her see that you are not the Kyubi"

I give a sigh but nod anyway. When I do get back to that village I don't plan to stay but I will leave an impression.

"Thank you so much. It seems like it is time to go but please know that both me and your father love you. And please make the real us see that you are not the sleeping fur ball over there. Get what I mean." She says pointing to the sleeping Kyubi while her body disappears.

"I will don't you worry Mum" I give her a small soft smile as she fades away.

"I guess it is finally time to sleep then" I say before everything goes black as I probably fainted myself.

XOXOXO

(Next Morning)

I wake up full of energy just as the sun rises from the east.

"Wow, I thought it would be more tired after last night?" I ask my self not expecting an answer.

'**Well you can thank me for that you know kit.'** a voice in my head scared the shit out of me.

'What the fuck, is that you Kyubi and what is with calling me kit.'

'**Yep it little old me and since we're partners now I gave you a nickname.'**

'Ah ok then…by the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki.'

'**I'm Kisana and yep I'm female by the way.'**

'Nice name. So do I get to use you chakra now or do I have to train to use it?'

'**Hehe, you have to train to use it and since you are leaving here in six months, we have all the time in the world.'**

Well fuck me sideways and call me a pigeon.

'**So shall we get started then?' **

'I guess lets no time like the present. So what's first then?'

'**Glad you asked kit well it's …..'**

**A/N**

**By the way this is not a Naruto x Fem Kyuu story **

**Next chapter, Naruto will be meeting the Straw Hats and going to the elemental nations.**

**This will be the end of the training for Naruto as there will be a 6 month time skip.**

**I hope I did the battle okay as this is my first battle scene **

**Any comments to help improve this story will be greatly appreciated **

**Now I'm off to bed because I am shattered.**

**Thanks a bunch**

**Geraint11**


End file.
